Tum Se Hi
by MissCID
Summary: Abhijeet break-up with Tarika & than he realized his mistake. He convinced Tarika. How? To know read the story :)


Abhijeet : I broke up with her.

Daya : What happened?

Abhijeet : She's just too much for me.

Daya : Kyun? Aisa kyun keh rahe ho? Usne kuchh galat kiya kya?

Abhijeet: Puchho mat yaar! Har baar uska koi na koi natak hota hai. Ye mat karo , vo mat karo. Tum aise ho, tum vaise ho. Tang aa gaya hu main in sab se.

Daya : Ohhh! To ye baat hai. Tum dono itne salo se ek dusre k sath ho phir bhi Abhi tum dono na kabhi kabhi bachho ki tarah lad padte ho.

Abhijeet : Kya yaar Daya! Ab tum mat shuru ho jao. Investigation k bich mein baar baar call karti hai aur jab phone nai uthata to ho? Kaise ho? Kiske sath ho? Khana khaya? Jyada bahar ka mat khana nai to bimar ho jaoge. Dhup mein jyada mat ghumna. Barish mein bhigna mat. - jaise uske dher sare instructions. Ufff! Ye sab mein aur bardasht nai kar sakta tha.

Daya : Kya? Pagal ho gaye ho Abhijeet? Tumhe andaza bhi hai kit um kya bol rahe ho? Dimag kharab ho gaya hai tumhara? Tumne isliye break uo kiya ki vo tumhari itni parva karti hai? You are too much. Mujhe tumse ye ummeed nai thi. Bechari Taa…

Abhijeet : Koi bechari vechari nai hai. Usse kuchh bhi bolo to…. Chhod na yaar, Chalo na Moon Night Club chalte hai? Mera mood vahi pe jakar thik hoga.

Daya : Moon Night Club? Aur vo bhi is waqt? Time dekha hai raat k 1:30 bajane ko aaya hai. Kahi nai jana mujhe. Mujhe nind aa rahi hai aur tum bhi so jao. Hum kal subah baat karte hai.

Abhijeet : Arrey yaar! Vo club me late night ko hi maza aata hai. Chalo na pls.

Daya : Mujhe kahi nai aana.

Abhijeet : Daya, tum mere dost ho ki nai?

Daya : Ab ye kaisa sawal hai?

Abhijeet : Waah beta! Sawal k badle sawal? Mujhe sirf Haa ya Naa mein jawab chahiye

Daya : Haan hoon! Par abhi is waqt vaqt vaha jana…

Abhijeet : Tumhe meri kasam!

Daya (Give an angry look to him) : Chalo !

Abhijeet : Thanks yaar! Ek tum hi mere sacche dost ho.

Daya : Janta hu aur makkhan lagane ki jarurat nai hai.

In reply Abhijeet smiles.

After sometime, they reached at Moon Night Club.

Daya : Abhijeet, Kaha le aaye yaar? Kitna loud music hai yaha?

Abhijeet : Toh accha hai na? CID k bahar bhi ek alag duniya hai mere dost.

Abhijeet went to a bar-counter.

Abhijeet : 1 Black Label-Johnnie Walker Daya : Abhijeet?

Abhijeet sign him to keep quite

Bar-Tender(Looking at Daya) : Aur si aap k liye?

Daya : Nai Kuchh nai chahiye mujhe ! Thanx

Abhijeet hold a glass & they take place on a table.

Daya : Abhijeet , tum thik to ho na?

Abhijeet : Kya Daya? Abhi to maine pina shuru bhi nai kiya aur tum aise sawal kar rahe ho?

Daya : Main vo…

Abhijeet : Ohhh! Samajh gaya! Tarika k bare mein puchh rahe ho na?

Daya : Haan ! Aaj aisa kya ho gaya ki tumne achanak se Tarika k sath

Abhijeet (take a sip) : Batata hu. Tum to jante ho na ki main aaj mall gaya tha.

Daya : Haan, vo tumhe shopping karni thi na.

Abhijeet : Haan ! Food court k aage main ek ladki se takra gaya. Uska dhyan bhi kahi aur tha aur mera bhi.

Daya : Phir?

Abhijeet : Phir kya? Humne ek-dusre se sorry kaha aur vo apne raste aur main apne raste. Phir maine shopping ki! Apne liye shirts liye , tumhare liye Belt aur Tarika k liye ek hang-bag li. Phir Tarika se milne k liye chala gaya. Socha tha usse surprise dunga. Aur dinner bhi hum log sath mein hi karenge.

Daya : hmmm! Phir?

Abhijeet : Main uske ghar gaya. Main janta tha vo mujhe dekhkar khush hogi. Aur aisa hi hua. Jaise hi usne mujhe dekha hug kiya. Aur uske chehre ki hasi dekhne layak thi. Muskurate hue vo aur bhi acchi lagti hai.

**(Flashback)**

Tarika (Smiles) : Wow! What a pleasure surprise ! Abhi , aaj achanak se meri yaad kaise aa gayi?

Abhijeet : Baaten kya yaha khada rehkar hi karni hai? Andar aane k liye nai kahogi?

Tarika (Embarrassed) : Ohh! Sorry! Aao na!

Abhijeet : Thank You Madam! Ab aap fatafat se ready ho jaiye, dinner k liye bahar chalet hai!

Tarika : Ammm! Bahar?

Abhijeet : Haan! Kyun? Koi problem hai?

Tarika : Problem to nai hai par ghar pe hi dinner kare to kaisa rahega?

Abhijeet : Ghar pe? Ok! Mujhe koi problem nai hai. Aaj hum dono sath mein milkar dinner prepare karte hai kyun?

Tarika : Koi jarurat nai hai. Main kar lungi. Tum baitho.

Abhijeet (Get up from Sofa) : Nai , main tumhari help karunga.

Tarika (Holding his arm) : Abhi, maine kaha na main kar lungi. Tum baitho (& She saw a lipstick mark on his shirt)

Tarika : Abhijeet

Abhijeet : Haan?

Tarika : Ye tumhari shirt pe ye lipstick ka nishaan….

Abhijeet : Lipstick ka nishaan?

Tarika : Apni shirt k left hand side shoulder pe dekho.

Abhijeet : Ohhh! Ye… Ye… vo…

Tarika : Kya Ye .. Vo.. kar rahe ho? Ye Lipstick ka nishaan tumhari shirt pe kya kar raha hai?

Abhijeet : O haan! Vo aaj mall mein main ek ladki se takra gaya tha

Tarika : Lipstick k mark hai isliye zahir si baat hai ki tum kisi ladki se takraye hoge.

Abhijeet : Tarika, kaisi baat kar rahi ho tum? Jo sach hai vahi bata raha hu.

Tarika : Huh?

Abhijeet : Tarika, tum mujh par shaq kar rahi ho?

Tarika : Abhijeet, tumhe aisa kyun lagta hai ki main tum par shaq kar rahi hu? Maine to aise hi puchha.

Abhijeet : Aise hi puchha? Huh? Agar tumhe mujh par itna yakin hota to tum mujh se ye sawal kabhi puchhti hi nai

Tarika (in a bit loud tone) : To tum kya chahte ho? Tum kisi bhi ladki k sath flirt karo vo main chup-chap dekhti rahu?

Abhijeet : Kisi bhi ladki matlab? Tarika, meri zindgi mein tumhare alawa aur koi nai hai. Yakin karo mera.

Tarika : Achha? Kaise yakin kar lu Abhijeet? Tumhari girlfriends ki list tumhare wardrobe se bhi jyada lambi hai. Shruti, Maya, Roshni aur pata nai kaun kaun…

Abhijeet (Angrily) : Enough Tarika! Main kab se chup chap tumhari sari baatein suntan hu iska matlab ye nai kit um kuchh bhi bolo.

Tarika : Sunana Padega, agar sunane ki himmat nai hai to aise kaam karte hi kyun ho?

Abhijeet : Tarika, tumhe nai lagta kit um baat ko kuchh jyada hi chewing gum ki tarah khinch rahi ho?

Tarika : Bilkul nai. Abhijeet ab main aur bardasht nai kar sakti. Bahot ho gaya.

Abhijeet : Thik hai. Mat karo mujhe bardasht. Aaj se tumhara aur mera koi rishta nai. Samjhi?

Tarika : Means?

Abhijeet : Break-up …

(& he moved outside of the home)

Taika : Abhijeet, Abhi,… meri baat to suno.

But Abhijeet is not in a mood to listen anything.

**(Flashback over) **

Daya : Ahem ! Kya hua Abhijeet? Kaha kho gaye?

Abhijeet : Haan? Kahi nai!

Daya : Phir? Phir kya hua?

Abhijeet told him everything.

Daya : Ohhh! To ye baat hai.

Abhijeet : Ab tum hi batao maine kuchh galat kiya kya?

Daya :Abhijeet, Tarika ka aise react karna obvious tha. Galti tumhari hai. Usse pyar se samjhane ki jagah tumne… Khair chhodo. Jo hona tha so ho gaya

Abhijeet : To tumhe bhi yahi lagta hai ki galti meri hai? Maine to usse sach hi bataya tha.

Daya : Haan, is baar shayad bataya hoga par …

Abhijeet : Par? Par kya? Daya kam se kam tum to meri baat ka yakin karo. Main juth nai bol raha.

Daya : Abhijeet , mujhe tum pe bharosa hai. Par tumne jo aaj Tarika k sath kiya vo thik nai kiya. Usne galat bhi to kya kaha? Tumhe uski feelings ko samajhna chahiye tha. Abhijeet, tumne aaj uska dil dukhaya hai

Abhijeet : Daya, usko ye tak pasand nai hai ki main kisi aur ladki se baat karu. Aur tum to jante ho na humara profession? Ab aise mein main..

Daya : Abhijeet, ye sab dil behlane k tarike hai. CID officer ka bahana banakar tum khud ko tasalli de sakte par usse nai. Samjhe? Aur main bhi to ek CID officer hu.

Abhijeet : Ohhh! Ab tum bhi usi ki juban bolne lage. Galti ho gayi mujh se jo maine tumhe ye sab bataya. Maaf kar do mujhe & he stand up.

Daya (holding his hand) : Kaha jaa rahe ho?

Abhijeet : Tum se matlab?

Daya : Matlab hai isiliye puchh raha hu.

Abhijeet : Chhodo mera hath. I said leave me.

Daya : Ek to pi rakhi hai aur upar se itne natak kar rahe ho. Tum mere sath ghar chal rahe ho. Kahi nai jaoge tum

Abhijeet : Haan! Pi rakhi hai par itni bhi nai ki main khud ko sambhal na pau. Tumhejo thik lage vo tum karo. Mujhe jo thik lagega vo main karunga.

Daya : Haan! Haan Jao. Par ek baat yaad rakhna ki tumhare nakhre sirf Tarika hi jhel sakti hai aur koi nai. Tumhe jaha jana hai jao. Main ghar jaa raha hu , tumhe bhi jab aana ho tab aa jana. & moved towards outside of the club.

Abhijeet (Angrily) : Haan, jao ab tum bhi jao. Mujhe kisi ki jarurat nai hai. (himself) : Shayad maine aaj kuchh jyada hi bol diya Tarika ko. Mujhe usse sorry bolna chahiye. Main abhi uske ghar jaa raha hu. _He checked time in his wrist watch. _Raat k 3 baje kisi k ghar jana? (smiles) arrey vo koi thode hi hai? Meri honevali biwi hai. Mera jab dil kare main uske ghar jaa sakta hu. Thoda gussa hogi par mujhe yakin hai ki main usse mana lunga. He paid the bill & moved towards outside of the club. He went to Tarika's home in Taxi.

(At Tarika's Home, around 3:30 AM)

Tarika tried too hard to sleep but she can't sleep & thinking about Abhijeet.

Abhijeet knocks the door.

Tarika (herself) : Is waqt kaun aaya hoga? (she checks the time) Ohh! 3:30 baj gaye pata bhi nai chala.

(on the other hand, Abhijeet cont. hitting on the door)

Tarika gt up from the bed & moves near the door.

Tarika : Kaun?

Abhijeet : Tarika, main hu

Tarika : Abhijeet? Tum? Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet : Batata hu. Pehle darwaza to kholo.

Tarika : Nai kholungi. Badi akad se kaha than a Break-up !to ab yaha kyun aaye ho?

Abhijeet : Tarika, jab tum darwaza nai khologi to main kaise bataunga? Aur yahi se chillaunga to tumhare padosi jag jayenge. (Again hitting on the door) Ab tum darwaza kholti ho ki main todke andar aa jau?

Tarika : Khud ko Daya samjte ho?

Abhijeet : Tarika, main mazak k mood main nai hu. Mere paas aur bhi tarike hai.

Tarika opens the door.

Tarika : Kya hai? Jo bhi kehna hai jaldi kaho. Mujhe sona hai

Abhijeet (holding her hand) : Tarika

Tarika : Tumne phir se sharab pi na?

Abhijeet : Tarika , baad mein jitni marzi ho na utna daant lena. Pehle meri baat suno.

Tarika (Rudely) : Bolo

Abhijeet : Tarika, main tum se sorry kehne aaya hu.

Tarika : Daya ne kaha isliye ki ye "Sorry" tum dil se bol rahe ho?

Abhijeet : Dil se bol raha hu aur haan Daya ne bhi kaha tha. (& he turns his face downward)

Tarika : Pehle dil dukhate ho aur phir sorry bolte ho? Tumhe kya lagta hai ye sab mazak hai. Jab marzi chahe to hath tham liya aur jab marzi pade tab chhod diya? Ab mujhe hi tum se koi rishta nai rakhna samjhe Sr. Insp. Abhijeet. Ab jao yaha se

Abhijeet : Tarika, tar…

Tarika : Abhijeet, maine kaha na jao yaha se nai to main hungama macha dungi.

Abhijeet : Thik hai. Main janta hu maine tumhe bahot hurt kiya hai. Par pls. agar ho sake to ek aur mauka de do. Pls. Tarika aakhri baar. Yakin karo mera main tumhe kabhi bhi shikayat ka koi bhi mauka nai dunga. I'm sorry ! Tarika maan jao na. Pls. & he starts sings, …

_**Na Hai Yeh Pana**__**  
**__**Na Khona Hi Hai**__**  
**__**Tera Na Hona Jane**__**  
**__**Kyun Hona Hi Hai**__****_

_**Tum Se Hi Din Hota Hai**__**  
**__**Surmaiye Shaam Aati**____**  
**__**Tumse Hi Tumse Hi**__****_

_**Har Ghadi Saans Aati Hai**__**  
**__**Zindagi Kehlati Hai**__**  
**__**Tumse Hi Tumse Hi…**_

Tarika : Abhijeet!

Abhijeet : Pls. mann jao na.

Tarika : Tum wake hi kharab singer ho. Agar agli baar gana gaya na to sach me chhod kar chali jaungi.

Abhijeet (Smiles) : Thanx Tarika. VO lipstick ka mark sach mein ladki se takrane se hi laga tha. Main sach keh raha hu. Tumhari kasam

Tarika : Janti hu. Daya ka call aaya tha. I'm sorry main kuchh jyada hi react kar gayi. Mujhe aisa nai kehna chahiye tha.

Abhijeet : Shhh! It's ok. & he hug her.

Tarika : Abhijeet, Vada karo ki aaj se tum kabhi drink nai karoge

Abhijeet : Vo… kabhi kabhi

Tarika : Agar aisi koi situation ho to hi , aise bina vajah nai pioge. Thik hai?

Abhijeet : Promise

Tarika : Ab ghar jao. Daya tumhara intezaar kar raha hoga.

Abhijeet : Nai, usse pata hoga ki main yahi pe hu.

Tarika : Par at least call karke to bata do.

Abhijeet : Ok

Abhijeet calls to daya. Daya receives the call.

Daya : Kya hua boss? Mann gayi vo?

Abhijeet (Smiles) : Haan , mana liya usse

Daya : Ghar aa rahe ho?

Abhijeet : Nai, Subah hi aaunga.

Daya : Ok. Good Night.

Abhijeet : Daya, subah k 4:15 baje hai

Daya : Toh? Boss , tumhare chakkar mein main abhi tak jag raha hu. Mujhe nind aa rahi hai. Aur mujhe sona bhi hai. Bye

Abhijeet : Bye

(_Call ended)_

Abhijeet : Ab?

Tarika : Ab? Kya? So jao aur mujhe bhi sone do.

Abhijeet (smiles naughtily) : Naa, aaj to main tumhe nai sone dunga

Tarika : What you mean?

Abhijeet : Tarika, tum achhi tarah se janti ho.

Tarika : Nai, Abhijeet (& she throws pillow on Abhijeet & Abhijeet run to catch her)


End file.
